The 19 Years After
by talila14
Summary: Only Draco Malfoy could manage to be cruel to Hermione, who has once again refused to date Ron. R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

**Random idea! Felt like writing something...came up with this.**

**Hope you like! :)**

* * *

One Year After The War

Chapter 1

Hermione stared into the nothingness that loomed before her as she sat in The Leaky Cauldron. She spent her whole life at Hogwarts fighting for something. Disaster seemed to be always there, just waiting for her to react. But now it seemed to all be gone. The world was finally safe and Voldemort-free. Yet she felt strangely empty. There was no danger; nothing more to worry about. It left a hollow feeling that seemed to engulf her heart.

She had contemplated gaining a romantic relationship, most likely with Ron, who had taken a special "more than best friends" kind of liking to her a few years back. Perhaps he even loved her. He had already asked her on dates more than a few times, especially since the war had ended. She refused them all, including the one that had taken place moments before.

"Hermione," he said playing with an enchanted rock he had bought, "I know what you're going to say. And if you do say it I'll be really disappointed, like always. But on the small chance that you might actually answer something else..."

"Ron, stop blubbering like an idiot."

"Bloody hell, woman! I was just going to ask a question. No need to get all nasty about it."

Hermione shot him a small look of disgust. "Well then, carry on."

Ron took a deep breath and let it out slowly attempting to drain his anger. "Fine. Hermione Granger, would you care to go on a date with me?"

Hermione sighed and knew her answer wasn't the one he wanted. She almost doubted her decision just to make her best friend happy. But his happiness shouldn't be at her expense.

"I'm so sorry, Ron."

That was all he needed to hear before storming off muttering curses under his breath. She felt pity for him but never regretted her decision. It had to be like this. Hermione Granger could not simply just date her best friend. The relationship wouldn't last. Yet she couldn't help feeling something was wrong in her heart. And it could not be fixed by all the logic that she carried in her brilliant mind.

All this thinking lead her to the lone corner table of The Leaky Cauldron. She only ordered a butterbeer which she sipped with caution. All she could think about were how her decision was the only logical one because she and Ron could be the best of friends but if it ever turned into more than that everything would fall apart. Hermione was soon crying, although she did not fully understand why. Maybe it was Ron. Maybe it was her. She could not even begin to comprehend her gloomy state.

Her world turned into a giant haze and absolutely nothing mattered; she couldn't hear anything, she couldn't think anything, she couldn't feel anything. She just stared absentmindedly into her half empty glass. Although her tears had stopped, the streaks remained on her cheeks from where her tears had fallen.

"Granger."

Hermione blinked a few times but did not fully recognized that her name was being called.

"Granger, you're a filthy wreck. What happened?" asked Draco Malfoy. She immediately snapped out of her daze and cranked her head towards him. She absolutely did not need this loud-mouthed git to interrupt her thoughts, especially right now. But she still was not in the mood to say anything to anyone, even to simply tell him to shut his ugly mouth and leave her alone. So after a long pause, he added with a hint of mockery, "Did you're boyfriend ditch you?"

* * *

**Yeah! Done chapter one!**

**I've already started the next chapter. It'll be up soon! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**ENJOY! (^.^)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Draco ordered some expensive sounding drink and took the seat across from Hermione. She stared at him with disbelief ever since he ruined her moment of deep meditation. She just couldn't find a single word to say to Malfoy; he was a cold-hearted idiot, which happens to be the worst kind of idiot.

"You never answered my question," Malfoy scoffed. He casually slouched in his chair. He rested one arm on the chair next to him and the other laid on the table waiting impatiently for his drink."What the bloody hell happened to you?"

Hermione felt an urge to suddenly spill all her problems. She immediately stopped herself. She will absolutely never tell him any of her personal dilemmas. He was an inconsiderate low-life who should not be rewarded with details of the tragic personal life of Hermione Granger.

She mumbled something unintelligible under her breath.

"Speak up," he remarked quite loudly. "I can't actually hear you, you know."

"Go away, Malfoy," she whispered.

"Didn't catch that. Say again?"

"I said go away." Her voice was quiet but gaining in sudden rage. "I said leave me alone!"

She stood up and slammed her hands violently on the table, tears brimming in her eyes. Hermione had no patience left for him. He turned a horrible day into a catastrophe. She never wanted to yell at him, but he wouldn't stop pestering her with such ignorant remarks. She was too bloody sick of it all.  
Malfoy was startled for a fraction of a second, then returned back to his typical mysterious smirk. She could physically see how much pleasure her outrageous reacting to his ridiculing gave him. It made her disgusted.

He stood up and took a step towards her, now standing less than a foot away from her, his warm breath against her face. He stared into her eyes for a brief moment and then placed his right hand gently on her temple. He proceeded to wipe away the tears on her cheeks that she didn't even know had fallen.  
"You're crying. As to be expected from a mudblood." sneered Malfoy. He turned away and halted for a instant, letting Hermione absorb his words. Finally, he spoke in a whisper. "Weakling."

Hermione could not even see him leave since her eyes were blurred with the heavy tears that he had brought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Readers,**

**Once again I have started writing another lovely chapter. I appreciate all the fans of my work and please feel free to review. :)**

**~talila**

* * *

Chapter 3

Weakling.

Was that what she was? An air-headed little weakling?

This was the only question that Hermione pondered in the weeks to come after that night. The night where she refused Ron for the last time. He had been ignoring her ever since, which created another major dilemma. Her best friend refused to even look at her face because he was too tired of being heart-broken. It was probably was a good thing. She didn't even deserve to be his friend after all the misery she had put him through.

"Excuse me, are you ready to order?" said a waitress as she approached the table Hermione was sitting at. Hermione responded with a monotone voice, not even turning to face the waitress and said she was waiting for a friend.

Harry.

Harry was the only one who had ever successfully saved her from anything, and he had done so multiple times. Her only hope was that he could do it again. He was practically her lifeline. After saving the entire world time after time after time, he had become accustomed to protecting his friends at all costs. But compared to his other accomplishments this was so diverse. It was a fight between those whom he loved the most. His best friends.

Hermione glanced at the clock. How late did he have to be? She had spent the last twenty minutes of her life waiting in a petite muggle cafe in the north east end of London. It was a cozy little place where the tables had been worn down due to excessive use over the years, but a warm elegance remained. Her table was in a corner surrounded by windows, giving her a pleasant view of the people hustling about.

Then she spotted he man she was looking for. A man dressed in a black business suit who was cleanly shaven and had reasonable cropped hair. She could make out the scar on his forehead even from quite a distance away. When he caught sight of her through the window he flashed her a polite smile and continued walking in the direction of the cafe. Hermione made sure that he never left her sight until she heard the jingling of the door opening.

"Harry!" she exclaimed and rushed towards him smothering him in a hug.

Although Hermione couldn't see his face, she knew that he had a genuine smile on his face. "Hermione, I've missed you. It's been so long!"

"Indeed, it has." That was only too true. They hadn't seen each other in over a month, and Hermione never thought she would ever be this excited, or relieved, to see Harry. Hermione forced herself to hold back her tears of joy. For the moment, she had temporarily forgotten all of her current problems.

They settled down at the corner table where Hermione was previously sitting and called back the waitress to order their lunch.

"So, Harry," she said, giving him a lovely smile. "How's your job at the Ministry?"

After the war ended, Harry had decided to apply for a job at the Ministry of Magic as an apprentice Auror. Mad Eye Moody, his mentor, had been teaching him everything there is to know about catching convicts and other extremely dangerous wizards. Thus, all the training he was going through left his with hardly a personal life. He only got to see Ginny two or maybe three times a weeks if he was lucky, and Mad-Eye only allowed him see Hermione when Harry finally convinced him after weeks of nagging that his friends were important, too.

Harry rambled on about all his highly abstract training sessions, many including the use of lethal hexes and spells. Hermione understood most of his conversation, but after awhile her mind began to wander.

He seemed to noticed her disinterest. "Enough about me. How are you and Ron?"

At the mention of his name, Hermione put her head not her palms. "Ron," she whispered sullenly.

"Is there something wrong?"

She sighed and looked up at Harry's confused expression. "Everything is wrong." She quickly explained her situation with Ron. Once she finished she stared expectantly at Harry, who remained silent.

"Hermione," he started. He left a pause and she could tell that he was carefully planning every word. "He is...wrong. He shouldn't be mad at you for such a pathetic reason. But you should also tell him what you feel and don't leave out a single detail. Make him understand." Harry glanced at his watch and suddenly looked at her with sincere apology. "I'm so sorry. Mad-Eye is expecting to meet me right away. Don't forget to tell Ron to handle his feeling like a man, not a royal git."

The last remark made Hermione smile for a moment, although it quickly faded as she watched her only friend walk out the door, leaving her all alone.

* * *

**I enjoy reading your opinions so please review! :D**

**PS: I just went to a Down With Webster and Marianas Trench concert! I forgot how freaking amazing DWW is!**

**~talila**


End file.
